Nations
Aegam Geography The southern part of the nation is covered in a vast expanse of swamplands, which form a natural defensive barrier. The rest of the nation's land is covered in thick, mossy forests, except where these have been cleared to make way for settlements. Government Absolute monarchy War of Thronehold Entered into the war as supporters of a Aranas il'Venin, and allied with the nation of Pursa. They were eventually betrayed by the Pursa, which chose to instead ally with Galadia and Cyre. Through brutal warfare they eventually became hated by all sides and their power and territory was significantly lessened during the Treaty of Naissus. Allies At this time, there are no nations or factions known to be allied with Aegam. However, poor harvests have necessitated maintaining positive relations with other nations so that trade is still an option. Enemies Due to the nation's poor treatment in the Treaty of Naissus, they are resentful towards the other main belligerent nations: Cyre, Galadia, Pursa, Aundair, and Tir. Aegamites bear a particular hatred for Pursa, by whom they were betrayed during the last war. Aundair Geography Verdant farmlands and mountains, allowing Aundair to produce a greater harvest than any other nation. Government A large aristocratic class supports the crown. A number of noble families are ancient. Many more nobles gained titles through their deeds and achievements in the War of Thronehold. Tensions exist between the established families and the new. All nobles are landowners. They lease plots to the peasants for growing crops and raising families in exchange for a measure of their earnings, and the right to call upon their sons and daughters to serve in times of war. From the income of their land-holdings, the lords give a substantial amount to the crown. These funds are used to maintain the nation's infrastructure and its defenses. War of Thronehold Aundair, along with Tir, supported Brelas as High King. Because most lords live in the west, they withdrew their soldiers from strongholds in the east to protect their own holdings against attack. In doing so they abandoned the sparesly populated east, allowing bandit raiders, Cyran and Aegamite troops, and urakan soldiers to sweep through those lands almost unopposed. When the Wardens of the Wood, sect of druids, emerged from the Towering Wood at the head of an army of rangers and wild animals, the locals rallied to their banners. As a consequence of these events, the eastern lands declared their independence from Aundair and formed a new nation, Erevir. Cyre Cyre was entirely destroyed during the Cataclysm which brought about the end of the War of Thronehold. All that survives of the once great nation are the thousands of refugees seeking shelter in the lands they warred against only a few years earlier. . Droaac Geography Most of the small nation is composed of the rocky mountains originally inhabited by the urakans and gathaki before they began expanding their territory. As the urakans expanded from the mountain they focused many of their attacks against agricultural settlements so they would have the means to provide for an expanding nation, especially those to the west in Aundair. Government and Society In the most basic terms, Droaac is a stratocracy. Each city is led by an urakan chieftan, or "khan," who is largely autonomous unless his actions are in direct conflict with the reigning warlord. While the urakans are an undeniably warlike people who glorify a worthy death on the battlefield, they do not view it as the only proper way to depart this life. When an urakan reaches an advanced age he is relieved from military duty. These aged urakans are revered for the wisdom and knowledge they have accumulated, and it is customary for a chieftan to choose from among them one or more "qani," or advisors. The chieftan is in charge of his city's defenses and military, while the advisors oversee the other needs of the city. As in Vakh-Durohl, it is not uncommon for mercenaries to be hired to assist in maintaining order within a city. While some elderly urakans will turn to farming in their old age, most of the nation's food production is done by the original inhabitants of conquered settlements, who trade a portion of their harvest in exchange for protection. The various chieftans are ruled by a single warlord, Batukhan, who selected Mergen-Qani as his advisor. (In urakan society one's title become a part of his name; thus, Batukhan and Mergen-Qani were originally known simply as Batu and Mergen.) The various chieftans are those who have proven themself both valorous and tactically proficient, and from among themselves they choose a warlord. It should be noted that the recent urakan expansion and their subsequent recognition as an independent nation is resulting in a shift in urakan government. While no definite changes have occurred as of yet, the inclusion of other races in the urakan nation as well as an increase in trade with other nations suggests an inevitable shift in Droaac's politcal dynamic. War of Thronehold With most of Pursa's and Aundair's military invested in the war, the mountain-dwelling urakans rose up to reclaim their ancient ancestral homes. Through war with Pursa and Aundair, they were able to expand their influence far beyond the mountains through several devastating attacks. Once the peasants abandoned by the Aundairan nobility seceded and established themselves as Erevin, the urakans ceased their westward expansion and focused their efforts more against Pursa. In the Treaty of Naissus, they were granted the territory they had claimed in exchange for promise that they would not seek to expand further. Allies As a newly formed nation, Droaac has no true allies in other governments. Many trade organizations, including the Rudvich Trade Co., support Droaac. Not only does the nation have much fewer trade regulations, but they now (after finding the Vault of Dura-Uul) have the wealth to trade for resources, providing the companies with great wealth. Enemies Both Pursa and Aundair harbor hostile feelings towards Droaac, to whom they lost both lives and territory. Erevin, formed after the urakan advancement into Aundair, also has tense relations with with Droaac, realizing that it is likely the Droaakim are desirous to continue their expansion and reclamation of ancient urakan cities. The Droaakim, on the other hand, believe that the lands they reclaimed never truly belonged to Pursa and Aundair, having anciently belonged to the urakans' ancestors. Erevir Geography The majority of the land is covered in the dense forest known as the Towering Wood. Between the edges of the forest and the nation's borders is a rich farmland. Government and Society According to common knowledge Erevin does not have any formal government. Those traveling through report that the formerly-Aundairan farmers live much the same life they did before the war. The fertile lands continue to yield bountiful harvests, and people are often seen planting new saplings where parts of the Towering Wood were previously destroyed. Little is known of the dealings between the farmers and the rangers and druids living in the forest, and even less of the woodland inhabitants themselves. War of Thronehold See Aundair. Allies While the farms of Erevir do not produce as much as those remaining in Aundair, the Erevans have a smaller population to support and are thus more inclined to trade with others. This has earned them a great deal of appreciation, especially from the Cyran refugees whom they have provided with food and shelter. Enemies While the other nations will gladly trade for some of the Erevin harvest, they still regard the Erevans with a fair measure of suspicion due to their close association with the secretive Wardens of the Wood. Though most Erevans do not hold any grudges against common citizens of Aundair, many are still bitter towards the Aundairan nobility for abandoning them and their lands during the war. The Free States Geography Rolling hills, mountainlands, and a lush countryside. Government The free states are divided into five small city states, each of which has its own system of government. While the city states share many similar ideals and are often seen as a single collective entity, they are in fact autonomous. War of Thronehold The nation was originally founded by deserters from all sides who fled into the lawless wilds in the west. These deserters were predominantly those who were opposed to war, rather than those who were simply too cowardly to fight. Refugees from war-torn lands found respite among the settlements established by the deserters. Allies The Free States currently have no specific allies. Enemies Most other nations look down upon the free states, perceiving them as cowards and criminals, though there is not much substance to this view. Galadia Geography Much of the nation is covered in rolling hills, thick forests, and a vast green countryside. Moutains line the eastern edges of the nation and descend into the south. The southern edge of the country turns into a rocky desert. Government and Society Governed by a fuedal monarchy, with Isaac Matthias as the regent over the young king. The king--or in this case, regent--meets often with a council. The council members are appointed by the king, with the exception of a religious representative appointed by the Church of Glabados. While the church does not have any official political power, its strong hold on the Galadian people means that it nevertheless carries significant influence with political leaders. War of Thronehold Along with Cyre, they were supporters of the Illyra as High Queen. Called upon the Dahaki of Vazakiel to aid them in battle, who eventually refused to fight any more than they had. Baland Medilieu, Prince of Galadia and father of Borjynn Medilieu, betrayed the Galadians, resulting in several significant Tiran victories. Allies Galadia has made many efforts to maintain peaceful relations after the end of the war, and has remained on relatively good terms with all other nations. It's greatest ally is currently Pursa, though efforts have been made to reestablish good relations with Vazakiel. Enemies While not outright enemies, significant tensions have continued between Galadia and Tir since the war's end. Iyanden Iyanden was originally home to elves who had come from the north and the west. Though it took no part in the War of Thronehold, that did not save it from the ravages of the Cataclysm, which destroyed almost the entire nation. It had been assumed that the few remaining survivors had since fled to safer lands. That the party encountered individuals claiming to be from Iyanden (Saimgaran and the others fought beneathe the city of Garn) is a recent development, the implications of which are not yet understood. Pursa Geography The northern portion Pursa is dominated by a vast expanse of grasslands. To the east and south is desert, with cities built around oases. Government and Society Since the end of the War of Thronehold, Pursa has been ruled by a triumvirate of magistrates and a senate. Senators are elected by the people and served terms of seven years. Magistrates are elected by the senate and serve for life or until they resign. War of Thronehold Pursa initially tried to avoid open conflict, but constant attacks against trade caravans by both Aundair and Galadia led Pursa to take up arms and ally itself with Aegam. The urakans living in the mountains on what was Pursa's western border suddenly descended from the mountains and began conquering cities and settlements. Pursa eventually lost faith in Aegam's ability to win the war, and chose instead to side with Cyre and Galadia. Allies Pursa's greatest ally is Galadia. Though it was allied with Cyre during the war, it has done little to provide for the Cyran refugees. Enemies Pursa is very resentful of the urakans who expanded and formed Droaac. The Treaty of Naissus is the only thing preventing Pursa from actively trying to reclaim the lands it lost. Tir Geography Eastern Tir is green plains and hills which rise up to great mountains in the east. A high amount of rain over much of the country means that it is the greenest of any nation on the continent. However, it rains so much that many crops are unable to grow, making trade with other countries necessary in order to sustain its population. Government and Society The king commands the kingdom's armies and enforces its laws, but shares a great deal of power with a parliament elected by the citizens. The parliament consists of two branches: the Noble Chamber and the Commons Chamber. Twenty-seven nobles make up the Nobles Chamber; each holds the position for life and passes it on to his or her heir. The people elect the Commons legislators for two years. The parliament's primary responsibility is the creation of laws. War of Thronehold Supporting Brelas's claim to the High Throne, Tir was one of the main instigators of the War of Thronehold. Allies Tir maintains outwardly friendly relations with all other nations, though few believe Tiran intentions are as noble as they seem. Enemies While not outright enemies, significant tensions have continued between Galadia and Tir since the war's end. Vazakiel Geography Vazakiel is a desert nation. The mountains in southern Galadia continue into eastern Vazakiel. The rest of the land is a largely barren desert bearing the remnants of ancient civilizations. Government and Society The dahaka dwell in independent, self-governing cities and settlements. There is no single ruling power uniting them, but in times of need the rulers of each city convene an Elder Council. Each major city--five in all--is governed by a council of three elders, one of whom is appointed to attend the Elder Council whenever one is called. Smaller settlements are also led by an elder, though they do not receive direct representation when a council is called. The dahaka-ro live in subterranean cities, usually carved into a mountainside. Rooms are lit by magical shards that emanate light from the sun, called Tears of Eldrasul. The dahaka-volk, on the other hand, tend to favor above-ground settlements built around the small oases found throughout the desert. They are primarily hunters, but also have some agriculture inside their cities, usually mushrooms and root vegetables. Due to a combination of the sun's light with deep mountain environment that normally produces life that grows entirely in the dark, the dahakiri-ro cities produce many unique types of vegetation, some of which are highly prized for their unusual alchemical properties. Though they do not interract much with other races, this is due more to them favoring a climate most others find extremely unpleasant than to any reclusive tendencies. Trade is still common, most often by way of Dahakiri caravans that travel from city to city. The Dahaka are shrewd traders, and have an infatuation with jewels and precious metals, especially gold. War of Thronehold In the early years of the war the Vazakiesh were called upon by Galadia to aid them in war. After growing tired of fighting in battles to which they saw no end, the Vazakiesh returned to their homes, unwilling to for any more dahakiri blood to be shed in what they saw as a human war. Allies Dahakiri trade caravans are usually well-received wherever they go, as they tend to carry a variety of goods that are hard to come by through other means. While leaders of both Vazakiel and Galadia have worked to reestablish friendly relations since the end of the war, it is uncertain if this will be possible in the face of the frequent antagonism the dahaka face at the hands of southern Galadians. Enemies Aside from intermittent conflict with Galadia, Vazakiel has no enemies in other nations.